The Explorer and The Mage
by Ninaicuhi
Summary: Ezreal meets Lux before they joined League. What kind of adventure awaits? Please leave a review! Thank you for reading. Ez x Lux


**This is my first attempt at League fanfiction! I really love Ez Lux and I hope you like my story! Please review :))**

* * *

"Did you just fall from the sun? Because you're smoking hot."

"Oh-" She blushed, she had never had anyone compliment her this way. It was love at first sight. She just couldn't take her blue eyes off his golden hair, which radiated beams of light that even made her jealous.

"You're really pretty though. I'm Ezreal!" He waved and gave her a friendly smile. "And I'm going to be the very best explorer of Piltover!"

She smiled back and nodded, "I'm Lux, and I'm from Demacia." Blushing. "You know, you're the first guy that made me feel this way; it's something….new."

Ezreal laughed and shifted to his side shyly. "It was a careless remark, don't think too much of it." But he didn't know that not only will she think a lot of it, what he said would even change her mood for the rest of the day. "I'm just a wandering explorer making really silly jokes to strangers."

"What is it like? I mean…the life of a wanderer." She wanted to know him better, even though they've just met.

"Oh. Full of adventures and surprises." He grinned, "I haven't actually been on any safe trip so far."

"What's the adventure this time?" She looked to him with curious eyes. Just like magic, she wanted to find out more about him.

"Well I can bring you with me! You look like good company." The Explorer smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"W-wait, where are we going? You haven't told me anything yet?"

"We're going to the dragon pit just outside, over the hills, and faraway!" He chuckled, "Just you and me, we'll be on an adventure together!"

"But dragons are very magic resistant. I can't do much to help you. Also, if it's a cave, my magic won't work at all in dark places." She frowned, finally beginning to feel a bit worried.

"You have a weapon don't you? Well use it! I can uhh…try to weaken it with my own magic." Her worries brought him back to the reality of the situation. Of course, what can two magic caster do to a dragon? Their best chance is to find someone who could actually use a sword of some kind to help them, but Ezreal decided that he would take the chance.

"I don't think-"

"Don't worry!" He interrupted her as they walked, "I will protect you if any harm comes."

She looked at him and lowered her head with a shy smile. The boy was very considerate and gentle; even though they have just met. It felt like she had known him a long time ago; silly, she knew, but he gave off a warm feeling that she couldn't help but fall deeper into.

When they arrived at the dragon pit, Ezreal immediately went into the small entrance of the cave as sunlight faded away around him. He looked back and saw a hesitant Lux. "Come on! Don't chicken out now, Lux."

"I….okay." Puffing up her cheeks she went in after him.

In the dark they could only hear sounds of water dripping from rocks and the deep, stable sound of the dragon breathing. Ezreal pulled out a small oil lamp from his magical belts and offered them some light. "Woah!" He spoke as quietly as possible, "Look at the size of that thing."

Lux yelped and clung onto him, "I-Is it….awake?"

"No." He blushed at her action then nervously batted her away, "But if we stick a sword into it or provoke it, it will be."

"Oh…" For some reason she kept wanting to be the little girl that needed a shoulder to lean on. Maybe it was the darkness, or maybe it was because of Ezreal. He seems to bring out the more girly side of her.

Suddenly Ezreal went up to poke the dragon with his hand, and that decision he immediately regretted as the dragon woke up and a blaze of fire came out of its nose.

"RUN!" Ezreal laughed and looked to the now panicking Lux. She screamed and began making her way towards the light at the entrance. She should have known that he did this on purpose to prank her.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP! Will they outrun the dragon? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
